the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Bubbles
'' '' "Thus far you've been adrift in the sheltered harbour of my patience..."―Cobra Cobra Bubbles is a long time standing character featured through various Roleplays at The Sci-Fi Roleplay. He is a Celestial Being from Celestia, while also having various jobs as a Wizard, a Time Agent, a Prosecutor, a Social Worker and now the current leader of The Super Nova (2.0), commander of the B.O.A (ship) and father to Isaac Bubbles and his late daughter, Ariette. Biography "I'll take the decision... make me reborn."―Cobra Bubbles Early Life Homing from the ancient civilization of the Celestial Beings, Cobra was born to the King & Queen of Celestia. Over the years, Cobra had learned how to master there power, learn there history and even graduate his School. On his 15th birthday, his mother and father gave a ship to Cobra called the ZeeMachine, a strange ship handcrafted by the gods of Celestia. At the age of 16, Cobra had a decision to be reborn on the Planet Earth, a system that has been around since the dawn of Celestia, although 95% deny the offer. Cobra said yes to the offer, and was re-born as a Human Being, although having Celestial Blood and powers. Earth Life Cobra grew up on Earth, as any normal human being. But, at the age of 11, he had his letter to Hogwarts and went there for 7 years, eventually coming out and joining the Ministry of Magic, earning high ranks such as Order of Merlin (1st Class), Member of the Wizengamot (later retired), ex-Order of The Phoenix member and also became a Hogarts teacher, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. He later quit and joined the C.I.A. He first encountered aliens at Roswell while he was working as CIA, until meeting the man named Wanderer, who showed him the wonders of the Universe, and finding his true birth-right on Celestia... The ZeeMachine crashed down to Earth for him on a random day, in which it identified Cobra as it's owner. After, Cobra married with a wife, and they eventually got it on. Soon after, they divorced and Cobra left, unbeknownst to him that his wife was pregnant and was unaware that in 1990, he had a son. Cobra never thought of her again, classing her as an 'old demon witch'. Cobra had another relationship with a woman, leading to the birth of his daughter, Ariette. It is unknown why she left Cobra. Retirement Cobra retired once again to Hawaii (On Earth) and became a Social Worker, until dealing with the events of Lilo & Stitch, Stich! The Movie and then eventually meeting Wanderer once more, who he then decided to leave Earth and explore the Universe once again. Cobra later became a Time Agent, but soon retired after issues with the Galactic Federation. Cobra later built a company deticated to protecting the Earth, and succeded until The 'X' Incident. Nebrus' Triangle Finding out about Nebrus Triangle (a constallation of beacons located at each end of the Universe), Cobra set off on a task to stop his evil self (Cobra 2) from using Nebru's Triangle to reach the center of everything and abuse it's power. Finally reaching up to Cobra 2 and defeating his army, the Basharas, he momentarily stopped him in his tracks to destroy everything at the price of his life. Cobra survived the frail and Cobra 2 was never to be seen again, where the Universe was safe. The 'X' Incident Returning to Earth, Cobra decided to set up a company dedicated to helping out all around Space & Time. However, what he didn't expect was for his former Time Agent friends (now corrupt) is on a hunt for Cobra, led by Agent X who he thought dead after a failed mission and that the Time Agents have infilitrated the company. Fearing for his life, Cobra set off back to Space, only to discover Earth completely locked out. Agent X asked for Cobra's life in return for Earth's freedom, arriving at the desert planet Desertia to be tortured by X, but seeing the Earth being freed from the Time Agents grip. After he is shot, X and the Time Agents it seems are gone. Some time later, though, and The Wanderer, Person & The Explorer go to Hogwarts to find Cobra's son, Isaac to be alive and well, although with no Celestial Blood. Travelling to Desertia, Isaac and the others find Cobra's body, and lays him to rest in peace. Since the 'X' incident, Isaac Bubbles travelled around with the lot until Cobra's old ZeeMachine found Isaac and announced Isaac as it's new master. Rebirth Agent X and his Employer find out about Isaac and decide to dispatch a team of agents to kill him. He survives the ordeal, however, and contacts his long time friend Roger asking if the machine was ready. Roger confirms it, and Isaac heads over there. The reason why he was taking this Time Machine was so he couldn't be tracked. But the plan had failed... time agents led by Agent X swarm into the room, just as the machine finishes up, and they shoot Rogers, where he slumps to the ground and presumably dies. They then fire at the machine, which it then starts to blow. The Agents clear out, thinking the explosion will kill Isaac, little knowing that Isaac made it just at the perfect time. The building explodes from the destruction of the machine, and Agent X, reporting to his Employer, tells him he is finished. They then proceed there 'plans', without knowing that Isaac survived and it worked. Isaac arrives in Desertia, infront of Cobra, who is about to be killed by Agent X. Isaac does a matrix move and kills all the Time Agents, but narrowly missing X who then teleports away. Isaac helps Cobra into the SCTTC (Or ZM for nickname purposes) and set off course to the Countryside. Isaac asks if he can put Cobra in Wanderer's Zero Room, for which Wanderer agrees. It takes a few hours for Cobra to then recover. As soon as Isaac feels ready, he tells Cobra who he is, in a tearful scene between the two. Cobra has his signature Wand, Case and Sunglasses returned to him, as they set course for new adventures... they are also unbeknownest that X and his Employer have plans for themselves... The Annauki Rises (Rebirth) The Employer breaches through the Karkaso universe to return the Annauki, a legendary ruthless species of warriors locked away in a Universe by the Celestial-Beings after they won a great battle take took place billions of years ago to this Universe to conquer and devour it once more. Successfully doing so, the Annauki begin to invade planets and mow down entire civilizations. Annauki invade the Countryside, one of them badly disfiguring Isaac, which made Cobra both mad at the Annauki and himself for letting it happen. He swears to help Isaac as much as he can and repairs him once more. He realises the threat is bigger then it ever has been and warns everyone. Going to Celestia, he locks away Earth to keep it safely just incase they decide to invade once again. The Annauki begin to hunt across the Universe for them all... Rise (R.R.F) After being called to Shaf, the ice planet, he, Isaac, the Doctor and his crew fight the Annauki at a tower, watching as the entire planet is being destroyed. Escaping, they became increasingly worried and put's it at full alert. Later on Isaac and Cobra visits Gallifrey, discovering it's ruins as well as coming across an Annauki Preist. Knowing that the Annauki have destroyed Gallifrey and the Time Lords have survived, they run into the SCTTC and demat, before shortly being chased by the Annauki's ships, Ragnaroks. The SCTTC goes battle mode and fires back, escaping before more backed up. The readings for the portal begin to go off the charts and 56 planets have been invaded and mostly destroyed so far. Battle at Kretos Cobra, Isaac, Bandit and Dan and his crew headed to Kretos to try stop an Annauki invasion. The attempt became a failure however, as the Annauki overpowered them out of the planet, leaving Dan behind. Attracting the attention of X, an Annauki Knight battled Dan, almost killing him, but surviving. This led to a great depression over the galaxy, as the threat began to get larger and larger. Getting together, Cobra, Isaac and Bandit unite everybody to start stopping the Annauki from ruling planets. Personality Cobra is a determined and lethal fighter, as well as an Expert Marksman, Expert Combatanat and Marksman. He always looks for a positive side and doesn't relate much to the others, although he get's along with them and calls them friends as they do too. He is a respected and sometimes feared leader and one who doesn't give up too easily while also being very heroic from time to time. With these in account, it may seem that Cobra's arrogance and stubborn nature is quite evident sometimes, but he has continuously tried to redeem himself when his arrogance and stubborness does shine. He doesn't think he's perfect in the slightest. Relationships Allies *Super Nova (2.0) **Isaac Bubbles - Son and Teammate **Alex Smith - Friend and Teammate **Bianca Kindleberry - Friend and Teammate **Bandit - Friend and Teammate **Birass Rubust - Friend and Teammate *Wanderer - Father and Friend *Person - Friend *Explorer - Friend *The Doctor - Friend *Dan - Friend *Thinker - Ally *Celestial-Beings - Allies *Mirazanians/Tritanzanians - Allies Enemies *Cobra 2 - Opposite Side (deceased) *Agent X - Former friend turned enemy *Employer - Possible Enemy *Destroyer - Enemy *Demonics - Enemies *Basharas - Enemies *Annauki - Long time enemies *Puppetmaster - Enemy (deceased) P.A.V/S.G Powers: Energy Resistance Abilities: Expert Combatant, Expert Pilot, Expert Marksman Vechiles / Ships: SCTTC, B.O.A, Rental Car Equipment: Duel Blasters, Wand, Suit, Staff of Celestial Light Plots There are many plots in The Sci-Fi Roleplay which either expand the Universe or put it in danger. This list is the names of each one which focus more on Cobra Bubbles and his other charaters. *Nebrus' Triangle *The 'X' Incident *Rebirth (R.R.F) *Rise (R.R.F) *Fall (R.R.F) Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 bubbles first names, (Cobra, Isaac and Ariette) it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles who was originally a C.I.A agent. The character is an inspiration for the one seen today. *The character Cobra Bubbles has been featured throughout more then the Sci-Fi roleplay. For the old Harry Potter roleplay, Cobra was Professor Bubbles (a wizard), who looked similar to Mad-Eye Moody. In the Phoenix Wright Roleplay, Cobra is a high ranking prosecutor called Prosecutor Bubbles. These various identities have since been apart of Cobra's mythos, although never gone into detail. *Cobra in actual fact used to be white, with shaggy hair and looked like a young Isaac. This was due to the fact that someone got lazy and didnt give him a good appearance, but thanks to a benefactor, the Cobra today looks as good as ever.